


A Familiar House

by DayOfTheBethan



Category: Being Human, Being Human (UK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayOfTheBethan/pseuds/DayOfTheBethan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surely if Hal is also Lord Harry, he has a big house to go along with that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Familiar House

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from a conversation my friend and I had, about why Hal is known as Lord Harry, and if he had an impressive house to go with the impressive title.

"Why are we even goin' to this place?" Tom moans, getting into the car anyway.  
"Because I think the Old Ones might be there." Hal tells him sternly, holding the door open for Alex, who just looks at him with a raised eyebrow. He looks abashed and gets in the driver's seat.  
"When did we start listening to you anyway?" Alex teases him. "You might be the oldest one out of us, but you have the least common sense, and that's saying something with Tom."  
"Oi!" the werewolf in question turns to glare at Alex. Hal elects to ignore the pair and starts the car instead.  
Ten minutes into the hour-long journey and Hal wants to give up. Alex and Tom haven't stopped bickering and he feels like the chaperone of two unwilling cousins.  
"Would the pair of you please shut up?" he hisses. " I'll throw the pair of you out and go on my own if you don't." he then threatens, knowing that, despite Tom's moans and whines, he's beeing look forward to possibly getting to kill an Old One (and visit the old house) since Hal first mentioned it a few days before. When they finally shut up, he turns back to the road and concentrates on driving. 

When they arrive, Hal gets out and looks up at the familar bay windows and gargoyles standing guard on the porch - a legacy of its previous occupants. His old friends, Phobos on the left, Deimos on the right. They didn't do a very good job of keeping away evil. Shaking his head, he follows Tom and Alex into the house, thanking his status as an Old One that he doesn't have to be invited in.  
"Right, so, what exactly do we do?" Alex asks. "Go up to any suspicious looking people and asking 'Oh, hey, are you a 600 year old vampire by any chance?"  
Hal glares at her. "No. Come on, follow me." he leads them away from the main group of people and along a corridor.  
"Urm, Hal, I don't think we can go along 'ere." Tom says, looking sheepish.  
"Technically, we're not. When have we ever followed technicalities? I'm a vampire, you're a werewolf, she's a ghost-"  
"Who's she, the cat's mother?!" Alex protests.  
"-she's a ghost." Hal continues, unphased by the interruption. "Not exactly typical are we?" he says as they round a corner and come across a monstrositiy of a painting that Hal had hoped never to see again.  
"Oh dear." he mutters as Alex and Tom start to snigger. Predictably, Alex is the first to say something. Well, it's more laughter than words, but Hal has no wish to ask her to repeat it.  
"Was this your house?" Tom asks with an incredulous tone. "Pretty big. Lord Harry, ey?"  
Hal groans and stalks off, or attempts to. Alex grabs onto hs arm to stay upright as she continues her laughing fit.  
"Honestly not that funny." he tells her with a sigh, trying to dislodge her from his arm.

Painting-Hal is dressed in all black, a fine frock coat over breeches and long boots. He's wearing a top hat and a cane is balanced against the table next to him. The worst part about it is the expression - snooty and completely self-entitled.

Real-Hal stands and glares at it with an expresison of complete distaste. Tom is still oddly quiet, which worries the other man.  
"Tom? Are you okay?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Fine. Just odd. You're there, but here as well. Never realised just how old you actually are."  
"You saw me with Mr Snow. Surely you must have realised then?"  
"I never had like, proof. Like, you've seen me as a wolf, but I never really realised how old you are."  
Hal hums and thinks about that for a second. "I guess that makes sense." he allows, before turning to Alex, who had just about recovered from her laughing fit.  
"Are you quite finished?"  
She nods, shoulders still jumping every now and then and she tries not to burst out into laughter again.  
"So that's why you thought they would come here? Because it used to be your house, and its presumably familar?" Alex asks when she has fully calmed down.  
Hal nods the affirmative. "Yes. All of them stayed here at one point or another."  
Alex nods as well. "Makes sense. Right. What now?"  
"Upstairs. The bedrooms. I can still remember which ones they stayed in."


End file.
